My Pokemon Journey: The Kanto Adventures!
by sacred keybearer66
Summary: Michaelangelo Ahsoka Steelle are on thier journey to become pokemon masters!, were exitement, romance, adventure, danger, pride, and triumph are around the corner!, and were helping pokemon, and trainers alike is a possibilty! plz R7R currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: A Shocking Development!

(A/N) This is the first chapter of my Pokemon story called My Pokemon Journey, my starter Pokemon is a surprise but ill give you a hint, it's nicknamed "Guardian of The Seas", if you find out Kudos to you!

Also my character comes from a ritch family, but him becomeing a pok'emon trainer will be explained.

So heres the beginning of My Pokemon Journey!

* * *

"Roserade Return!" Cynthia said, she got another pokeball and threw it "Finish this fight Garchomp!" she said.

"Charizard, get back!" I said, Charizard returned to his pokeball, I got a masterball and threw it "Let's end this Lugia!" I said.

Lugia appeared, his silverish white skin shining brightly, he roared.

"Lugia use Water Pulse!" I said, it launched the attack at Garchomp, "Dodge it and use Dragon Rush!" Cynthia said.

Garchomp dodged Lugia's attack and used Dragon Rush, "Dodge it and use Aeroblast!" I said.

He went into the air to dodge the Dragon Rush, he then launched a massive wind at Garchomp, it fell to the floor and rolled a chouple of yards.

"come on Garchomp, get up!" Cynthia said.

"Lugia use Hyper Beam before Garchomp gets up!" I said.

Lugia charged the Hyper Beam, then it launched it in a form of a massive beam, Garchomp got up and tried to get out of the way, but was hit squarely on the side.

It hit the floor again, Lugia was tired from the unleashing his Hyper Beam, Garchomp struggled to get up.

It finally got on it's feet, but the damage from the two attacks were showing, it breathed heavily, but before Cytnthia chould command it, Garchomp fell down.

"Garchomp is unable to battle!, Lugia wins, whitch means the challenger Michaelangelo from Saffron City is the winner!" the ref said.

"Allright!, we did it!" I said, Lugia roared happiley.

Before anything else happened I herd my Alarm clock go off, I woke up in my room, in it was a flat screen, a PS3, Wii, XBOX 360, a blue bean bag chair in the middle, a large table to the left, a hudge closet to the right, a dresser, a computer and a window.

I yawned and got out of bed, I went to my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, my always spiky hair was sand blond, but I had an unusuall eye color witch was grey.

Once I took a shower I got dressed, no matter were I went, I always wore light blue jean shorts, a white shirt with a pokeball on it, a grey vest, white and grey DC's, grey Volcom wristbands, and a necklece witch had an emerald on it.

I went to my closet and got my back pack, I pre packed it with super potions, hyper potions, full restores, and full heals.

I also had thirty master balls, twenty ultra and great balls, and thirty poke'balls, I also packed some clothes, a tent and sleeping bag, and some food incase me or my poke'mon get hungry.

I clipped the tent, sleeping bag, and my acoustic guitar to my back pack, and then slung it onto my back, I went to my bedroom door and opened it before I walked out I thought "I almost forgot something", I went back and opened the top dresser, in it was a masterball, and my wallet, I picked them up and put my wallet in right pocket, I clipped the master ball to my pok'eball belt.

I then went out of my room and closed the door, I went down the hudge staircase and went to our back yard, it's hudge, at least around five to ten acres.

I walked twenty yards then whistled loadly, after two seconds something came out of a bush, it was my Lugia, he came to my and roared happily.

"todays the big day Lugia!, it's finally the first day of our Pok'emon journey" I said.

It roared happily again, "Im glad your happy, it's time for you to go in your pok'eball" I said.

"don't worry when a pok'emon appears or im done making camp, or were going to train ill let you out" I said, Lugia returned to his Pok'eball.

I then went back inside and went into the kitchen, our house, or mansion as my parents call it is pretty big, but I know my way around it.

My dad was sitting at the table reading a news paper, while my mom was cooking, my sister was eating her breackfest, witch was pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"glad to see your awake Michaelangelo" my sister said.

"you know I perfer to be called Mike, Gewnivere" I said.

"and you know I like to called Gwen" she said.

"you two settle down allright, it's to early for this" Dad said.

"how many eggs and pancakes do you want for breackfest?" my mom asked.

"two pancakes, and one egg, I got to get on the road soon" I said.

"are you sure there isn't anything that can change your mind son?" my dad asked.

"no, not at all, Mom was a poke'mon trainer, her father was a pok'emon trainer, and great grandpa was one also, someone needs to keep the tradition alive" I said.

My Mom's Roserade came in the kitchen and helped clean the dishes.

"I still can't believe that was the only Pok'emon you let Mom keep" I said.

"well I can, no matter how much I tried, there was no way I chould seperate those two, I actually enjoy it's company a bit" Dad said.

Mom set my breackfest and my drink in front of me, once I was done I wiped my mouth, got up and slung my backpack onto my back again.

"ill be back in town in a while I got to get the first five bages first" I said.

I said goodbye to my familey and exited the mansion, I was at the edge of the forest when a wild Turtwig appeared.

"go Lugia!" I said, I threw the masterball that Lugia was in, he came out and roared, this scared the Turtwig a bit.

"Lugia use Gust!" I said, a blast of wind hit the Turtwig, once it recovered it rushed at Lugia.

"Lugia block him!" I said, Lugia held it's ground, when the Turtwig used tackle, Lugia held it.

"Lugia use Hyper Beam!" I said, it launched the Hyper Beam, it hit the Turtwig at point blank range, the Turtwig was launched and landed a chouple of yards away, It got up and used Bullet Seed.

The seeds hit Lugia in rapid succession, it stopped after five seconds "Lugia are you allright?" I asked.

It roared an agement, "Allrighty then, lets finish this!, use Swift, then Aeroblast!" I said.

It launched multiple stars at the Turtwig, each one hit it, then Lugia launched a massive wind at the Turtwig, it hit the Turtwig and it skidded a chouple of feet, then fell to the ground.

I quickly got a Pok'eball and threw it at the Turtwig, when the ball hit Turtwig it opened, then captured it inside.

The ball started shaking, but after some seconds it stoped and a tone sounded.

I got the Pok'eball, "Allright!, I just caught a Turtwig!" I said.

"Lugia get back!" I said, it went in it's pok'eball.

I then traveled through route 7, there I saw a Pikachu getting chased by an Onix, I threw out both of my Pok'eballs and Lugia, and Turtwig came out.

"Lugia use water pulse!, and Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" I said.

The water pulse and Razor Leafs hit the Onix, making it retreat into the ground.

Once that was done the Pikachu came to me and said "Pi Pi Pi!".

" I can't understand what this Pikachu is saying" I thought.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

It started going somewere, me, Lugia, and Turtwig followed it.

We enterd a clearing were multiple pok'emon were, there was a Pichu, Azuril, Lavatar, Magby,Chicorita,and an eevee.

The Pikachu lead us to them, by them was another Pichu, but it was sick.

I got a full heal from my back pack "this will help him, feel better" I said, I sprayed some of it onto the Pichu, it immediatly felt alot baetter, the wild pok'emon cheered.

Just then the Onix from before came back with another one.

"Lugia use Water Pulse, and Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" I said.

They eatch hit a different Onix, the Onix's used Rock Smash, "Dodge it then use the same attacks!" I said.

They did so and the attacks hit them again, but this wan't enough to stop them, suddenly the wild pok'emon joined in.

Azuril used Whilpool, while Lavatar used Iron Head, Magby used Brick Breack, Chicorita used Bullet Seed, Eevee used Swift, and the Pikachu, and Pichu's used Iron Tail.

The combined attacks hit the Onix's hard, making them fall to the ground, they were very scared and retreated.

We all cheered, suddenly the Pikachu tugged my right pant leg, "Pi Pikachu" He said.

"You want to go with us don't you?" I said, It nodded in agreement, I then took out a masterball and it tapped it with it's right paw, it then went inside the master ball.

It did a tone, after that I dropped it onto the ground and Pikachu came out it said something to it's friends, after that they left.

I returned them to their pokeballs and continued to walk, we stopped for the night and went to bed, we woke up at mourning and had breackfast and after that we trained.

"Sparky use Thunderbolt!" I said, It did so and it shot out in different places, suddenly I saw a girl around my age riding a bike, she had white hair with blue stripes in it, she also had blue eyes, and her skin was tanned, she was wearing a dark red T-shirt and she had white wrist bands on.

She was wearing blue jeans and red converse shoes, she also had a beret that was dark red that had a gold pokeball medalion on it, she also had a purpleish sweater tied to her waist.

Sparky's Thunderbolt was heading to her, I ran to her, grabbed her, then jumped out of the way, her bike was fried instently.

* * *

I was riding my bike when I saw something bright, suddenly I was grabbed and pulled away from the light, when I looked again my bike was fried to a total crisp!

The person that saved me a boy around my age he had sandy blonde hair that was spiked and grey eyes, he was wearping light blue jean shorts, a white shirt with a pokeball on it, a grey vest, white and grey DC's, grey Volcom wristbands, and a necklece witch had an emerald on it.

He got me up " im so very Sorry about your bike" he said.

"were having a pokemon battle right now!" I said.

he sighed "fine, I need practice if im going to become a pokemon master" he said, he went to by his Pikachu.

* * *

The girl took out a pokeball and said "allright Cyndaquil Let's do this!" she threw it and a cyndaquil came out.

"Sparky use quick attack!" I said, he ran quickly at the cyndaquil and hit it, the cyndaquil skiided to a halt.

"Cyndaquil use flamethrower!" she said, a hudge flame erupted from it's mouth, "dodge it then use Iron Tail!" I said.

Pikachu used his tail as a spring to dodge the Flamethrower, then came down while doing Iron Tail.

"Dodge it then use dig!" she said, Cyndaquil side stepped the attack and dug into the ground.

I started looking around for possible appering points, just then I saw the ground go up behind Sparky.

"Sparky use Iron Tail while turning!" I said.

As he turned with Iron Tail, his attack struck Cyndaquil, it rolled but then recovered.

"Cyndaquil use Fire Fang!" she said, it got to Sparky, but he easily dodged him.

"Sparky use scratch!" I said, he scratched Cyndaquil multiple times, it fell to the floor.

"Cyndaquil return!" she said, she then took an greatball out and said "finish it Bulbasaur!" She threw the greatball and a bulbasaur came out.

"Sparky get back!" I said, I returned him to his masterball, I got Lugia's masterball and threw it, "Let's go Lugia!" I said.

He came out and roared, but it didn't scare the girls bulbasaur.

"how did you get a Lugia?" she asked amazed.

"It's a long story" I said, "now Lugia use Gust!" I said, he blew a gust at the bulbasaur, "dodge it then use Razor Leaf!" she said.

It dodged it then launched razor leafs at Lugia "dodge it quickly then use aeroblast!" I said.

He did so and launched a powerfull gale of wind at the bulbasaur, it skided to a halt "bulbasaur use Vine whip to hold Lugia!" she said.

Bulbasaur caught Lugia with it's vine whip, I smiled then said "Lugia use Hyper Beam!", before she chould say anything the hyper beam hit bulbasaur at point blank range, it rolled a chouple of yards and stayed on the ground, but it was breathing.

"Bulbasaur return!" she said, after that she got an ultraball and threw it "finish this starly!" she said, her starly came out.

"Lugia get back!" I said, I returned him to his masterball, then got turtwig's pokeball out "finish it turtwig!" I said.

"Starly use Ariel ace, then follow it up with Tackle!" she said.

"Turtwig dodge them quickly, then use Razor Leaf!" I said.

He did so and attacked with razor leaf they hit Starly with rapid succesion.

"Starly use Quick Attack to get close then use Tackle!" she said.

"dodge it quickly!" I said.

Turtwig was hit but rolled back onto all fours quickly "Turtwig circle strafe Starly then use Bullet Seed!" I said.

He did so, and attaked Starly, the seeds were hitting starly like it was an airplane.

"Starly fly around to dodge turtwig's bullet seed then hit him with Brave Bird!" she said.

Starly quickly got out away from turtwigs bullet seed, it then was on fire for a second, then glowed blue.

"Turtwig dodge it!" I said, but starly hit Turtwig before he had a chance, turtwig flew then rolled a chouple of times, he got up but then fell down again.

"Turtwig return!" Once he was in his pokeball I got Sparky's masterball and threw it "all right Sparky, lets end this!" I said.

"Starly use Quick Attack, then use Ariel Ace" she said, "dodge it Sparky!" I said, he did so.

"Sparky use Thunderbolt!" I said, but in stead he used another eletric move, it hit starly, but it stayed in the air.

"allright Sparky, you learned Shock Wave!" I said.

"Starly use Tackle, then come around and use Brave Bird!" she said.

Starly used tackle but Sparky dodged it, then it came around and used brave bird.

"Wait for it, wait for it" I thought, "sparky use your tail as a spring to dodge Starly, then grab onto it!" I said.

When he leaped into the air because of his tail, he grabbed onto Starly as it came back for another attack.

"Starly shake him off then use quick attack!" she said.

"Sparky use thunderbolt before starly shakes you off!" I said.

Sparky's thunderbolt shocked starly, Sparky then let go and landed by me, Starly fell to the ground, the girl returned starly to it's ultraball.

"that was a good battle, pardon me but I didn't catch your name" I said.

"my name is Ahsoka, Ahsoka Steele, and yours?" she asked.

"it's Michaelangelo, Michaelangelo Light Taylor to exact, but you can call me Mike or Mikey for short, and yes im from the Taylor familey in saffron town" I said.

"then why are you a pokemon trainer?" she said.

"my mom was one, her father was a pok'emon trainer, and my great grandpa was one also, someone needs to keep the tradition alive, plus my dad says im more like my mom anyways" I said.

She giggled a bit "well I can tell why, your a good pokemon trainer, for a begginer" she said.

"so you heading to Pewter city as well?" I asked.

"as a matter of fact I am, im also trying to get into the pokemon leauge" she said.

"well I guess we can both go together, if it doesn't both you" I said while scratching the back of my head.

* * *

"well were both going the same way, plus he is kind of cute" I thought.

"okay, I guess we can stick together, so what city is next?" I asked.

* * *

I cheacked my town map, "that whould be Celedon City, were about half way there, it will take us all day to get there, since neither of our flying pokemon are big enough to carry us" I said.

We walked for awhile, it was silent untill Ahsoka asked "so how exactly did you get a Lugia?".

"while I was walking in the forest I found an adult Lugia on the ground, and next to it was my Lugia, the adult Lugia was on it's last minute of life, and I knew the young Lugia chouldn't defend for it'self, so I promised to the Adult Lugia that I whould take of him, after that it died, it disappeared in a flash of light and what was left of it was a silver wing, so I took it and the infant Lugia, I'm keeping the silver wing in my wallet" I said.

"awwwwwwwwwww, that's so sad, but sweet" she said.

"thing is my dad is not fond of Pokemon, so I had to hide him in our backyard, right now he is a year old, and he is only a little bit above my waist" I said.

"cool, thing is I just started as well, when I got my Cyndaquil I decided to go here first, along the way I caught my Bulbsaur, and Starly" she said.

We walked for sometime until we reached Celadon City, it was smaller then Saffron City, but it was still a big city, by now it was late so we had to find a hotel to stay.

Once we got our rooms we went to them, while walking Ahsoka asked my age "right now im twelve, and you?" I asked.

"Im also twelve, well it's getting late we should get some rest" she said.

I nodded in agreement, we both went into out seperate rooms, once I got in my PJs I I set my stuff near the bed then went to bed, while I was awake I was thinking about Ahsoka.

"there's something I like about her, but I can't put my finger on it, guess Ill find out later" I thought, I finally fell asleep, thinking about the exiting future in front of me.

* * *

(A/N): welp that's the first chapter of My Pokemon Story: The Kanto Adventures!, Chapter 2: The Blazeing Heart of Disire is comming soon!

My OC, and my humen version of Ahsoka Tano are ouned by me.

Pokemon is ouned by nintendo. All rights reserved.


	2. Chapter 2: The Blazing Heart of Desire!

(A/N): Well heres the second chapter to My Pokemon Journey: The Kanto Adventures!, please enjoy!

Also there going to take a little visit to Sinnoh, and meet a "scary" pokemon, but don't worry, they will be back in kanto at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Blazing Heart of Desire

* * *

I woke up around seven in the mourning, once I showerd, brushed my teeth, and got dressed, I got my backpack and exited the room.

I waited around for Ahsoka, she came out in five seconds, we both exited the hotel and walked around Celadon city, some guys whistles at Ahsoka, for someunknown reason, I was jealous.

While walking I said "we should stop to get something to eat, I'm hungry" I said.

"I guess we can, were going to need our stregth anyways" she said.

We found a place to eat, we sat down and ordered some food.

I got two stacks of pancakes, orange juice and a hashbrown, while Ahsoka got some soup, and tea.

After I was done I said " so what made you become a pok'emon trainer?"

"I always wanted to see the world, and I thought Being a Pok'emon trainer was the best way" she said.

"you know theres many different types of pok'emon?" I said.

"Yeah, but I only know a few of them" she said, she said them while counting on her fingers" theres water, electric, grass, fire, dragon, ground, steel, dark, normal, psychic, flying, and uuuuuuuuuh"

"you forgot ghost, ice, fighting, poison, ground, and rock" I said.

"thanks for reminding me, how chould I forget those?" she said.

"it's natureal to forget somethings Ahsoka, it's in our nature, anyways you get any badges yet?" I asked.

"no, not yet, I decided to start at Kanto first" she said.

I looked at my watch "well we better get going, the sooner we get to Pallet Town, the better" I said.

"why do we need to go to Pallet Town?" she said.

"three days ago I got a letter from , in the letter it said he had Po'kedex waiting for me at his lab at Pallet Town" I said.

"well I have a pok'edex, let me get it from my pocket" she said, when she did she activated it, one part of it flipped up, while the other flipped right.

"that looks so cool, that's the Johto Pok'edex isn't it?" I asked.

"yep it is, we should get going" she said.

After we payed we went outside and started waking again, we walked for awhile untill Ahsoka stopped at a shop.

"look, Michael it's a luxury ball!, I herd it can make a wild pokemon it cathes grow more friendly when caught" she said.

"that's a good ability for a pokeball, you thinking of buying it?" I asked.

"yes, but I don't have enough money to even buy one" she said, she went over to an item shop to buy some items.

Just then I got an idea!, I went into the shop and bought ten luxury balls, I went outside again and went inside the item shop to find Ahsoka.

Once I found her we both went out of the city and went into Route 16, we walked around until it was nighttime, once we set up camp I started making food.

I made beef stew and got some pokemon food for our pokemon, we brought our pokemon out so they chould eat.

While the pokemon were eating, I got the package the luxury balls were from my back pack and brought it out.

"what is in the package?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's a surprise, go ahead an open it" I said, I handed her the package.

She did and she a look of surprise on her face, because inside were ten new luxury balls.

"wow, you bought me some luxury balls, I don't know what to say" she said.

"you don't need to say anything, I was glad to by those for you" I said.

But suddenly she got from her seat and kissed me on the cheeck, I started blusing heavily.

"okay, what was that for?" I asked.

"just a reward for helping me out" she said.

"well, it's getting late, we should be heading to bed by now" I said.

"I guess we should, we have a long walk ahead of us tomorrow" she said, with that she returned her pokemon and went into her tent to sleep.

After I returned my pokemon, I cleaned our dishes, packed them back in my bag, and put out the fire, I then went to bed.

* * *

When I woke up I herd fire crackleing, I got up and stretched a bit.

"why is Ahsoka up this early?" I thought, I checked my watch" it's six in the mourning".

When I went outside I saw Ahsoka was in a night gown, I went back inside my tent.

"I cant believe I almost invaded her privacy" I thought "guess I have no choice but wait until she dresses".

I got dressed in my clothes, and did more streches until she said "breackfast is ready".

When I went outside she was back in her usuall clothes, she made some ramen and tea for our breackfast.

After we and out pokemon ate, we packed everything up, suddenly a Totodile ran a chouple of yards in front of us.

After some seconds someone came by us, it was a female four years older then us, she was around 5'7, she had a blue blouse on with an lan coat, and cacky jeans, she also had short brunette hair, brown eyes, and a white bandana with a pokeball on it. on her head.

"Excuse me, but have you two seen a Totodile come running by here?" she asked.

"Yeah, it just past us a chouple of seconds ago" Ahsoka said.

"can you two help me capture it?" she asked.

"sure we can help you" I said, I threw out Turtwigs pokeball, "turtwig follow that Totodile!" I said.

We followed him as he followed the Totodile "Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" I said.

The leafs hit the Totodile making it trip and fall, it got back up and used Bite.

"dodge it, and use Tackle!" I said, he did so and it the totodile in the side, it skidded a few feet, suddenly it's right claw glowed light blue.

"look out, it's useing Dragon Claw!" the person warned.

"dodge it quickly and use Bullet Seed, and follow it up with Razor Leaf!" I said.

When it dodged the Dragon Claw, Turtwig immediatly hit the Totodile with Bullet Seed, then he hit it again with Razor Leaf.

The Totodile fell to the ground, the girl immediatly threw a great ball at it, the great ball put the totodile inside, it moved a bit, then did a tone.

She went over and picked up the great ball, "thanks for your help, my name is Taylor, Taylor Sala" she said.

"my name Michaelangelo, but you can call me Mike or Mikey for short" I said.

"hi, my name is Ahsoka Steele" Ahsoka said.

"it's good to meet both of you, so were are you to heading?" she asked.

"were heading to Pallet Town to pick up my Poke'dex from " I said.

"cool, you to are pok'emon trainers arn't you?" she asked.

"yes we are, you don't look like a trainer, so what are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"my goal im life is to become an excellent pok'emon breeder, so I decided to travel to meet that goal" she said.

"I have an idea, why don't you travel with us?, were both pretty much going to enter the Indego Leauge" I said.

"that's a good idea, so lets get walking" she said, we all walked together, heading towards the distent Viridian Forest.

As we entered the forest a charmander came by me and hid behind me, it was scraed stiff.

Just then to people came out of the bushes carrying fire proof nets, one was a man that had green eyes, and was bald.

While the other was a women with brown short hair, blue eyes, and a green camo bandana, they were both wearing old grey camo army jeans, and a black t-shirt.

"step away from the Charmander and no onw will get hurt" the man said.

"it's obvious your pokemon pouchers" Taylor said.

"if you want to get to this charmander, you have to get through us first!" I said.

"this is going to be easy, come out Primplup!" she said, she threw a Dive Ball and a Primplup came out.

"show them your streagth Skarmory!' the man said, he threw out an ultra ball and a skarmory came out of it.

Ahsoka took her pokedex out and scanned skarmory

"Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokemon, despite being clad entirly in iron hard armor, it flies at speeds over 180 mph" it said, she put it back in her right pocket.

"go Bulbasaur!" Ahsoka said, her Bulbasaur came out of it's great ball.

"let's take them out Sparky!" I said, I threw his master ball and he came out.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!" Ahsoka said.

"Sparky use Shock Wave!" I said.

The razor leaf hit Primplup sending it a skidding halt, and Sparky's Shock Wave hit Skarmory, but it stayed in the air.

"Primplup use Dig!" The female poucher said.

"Skarmory use Steel Wing!" The male Poucher said.

Primplup dug into the ground, then disappeared, Skarmory came right at Bulbasaur, "dodge it Bulbasaur!" Ahsoka said.

When it did, the Primplup came out of the ground and hit sparky.

"use Dig again!" The female poucher said.

"Skarmory use Mud Slap!" The male Poucher said.

"Dodge it, then use Thunderbolt!" I said.

He did, then sent a bolt of electricy at Skarmory, it was still in the air, then Primplup hit Sparky from below again.

"Bulbasaur use Solar Beam!" Ahsoka said, her Bulbasaur started sucking up light.

I knew Sparky chouldn't take much more of this, so I got his masterball out, "Sparky return!" I said, I got him back in his Masterball.

Just then the Charmander got in front of me, he looked ready to battle.

"you want to battle with me?" I asked.

"Char!" he replyed.

"then use Flamethrower on Skarmory and Primplup!" I said, he released a Flamethrower that was poerfull as it was hot, and Ahsoka's Bulbasaur fired it's Solar Beam.

The combined streagth KO'ed both pokemon in a hudge blast, the pouchers returned there pokemon and ran scared.

"that's right!, you better run!" I said.

I knelt down to the Charmander "do you want to come with me on my journey?" I said.

"Charmander!" it responded.

"I hope you don't mind me calling you Drako from now on" I said.

"Char! Char!" it said, I took out an Ultraball, then the charmander tapped it, making him go inside, it moved a bit then did a tone.

"look's like you got another pok'emon" Taylor said.

"indeed I did, now come on lets get out of here" I said, we walked until we got out of Viridian Forest, went into Route 2, then Viridian City.

As we were in the middle of the city,we ran into two strangers and a Meowth, one was a woman around eighteen, she had long purple hair that curved, she also had purple eyes.

The other was a young man around eighteen, he had bluish hair, and cyan eyes, he also had a rose in his hand, they both had similer clothes on that had a red R on them.

"give us your pokemon, or we will steal them by force" the woman says.

"says who?" Ahsoka said.

* * *

and heres comes the're first motto, it's really corny to me

* * *

"Prepare for trouble!" the woman said.

"Make it double!" the man said.

"To protect the world from devastation!" the woman said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" the man said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" the woman said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" the man said.

"Jessie!" she said.

"James!" he said.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!, fight!, fight!" James said.

"Meowth!, that's right!" the Meowth said, litterally.

"holy flying Groudons!, did that meowth just talk!?" I said.

"wer'nt you paying attention!?" Jessie asked.

"we worked really hard to get that motto perfected!" James said.

"were not here to stand around, were to take your pokemon!" the meowth yelled.

I got out Lugia's Masterball, "well if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get!, take them down Lugia!" I said, I threw his masterball, he roared at Team Rocket.

"all right Cynaquil!, show them what your made of!" Ahsoka said, she threw Cyndaquil's pokeball and it came out.

"if you two want to battle then fine!, go Ekans!" Jessie said, she threw a pokeball and an Ekans came out.

"go Koffing!" James said, he threw a pokeball and an Koffing came out.

"Ekans use Poison Sting!" Jessie said, "dodge it Cyndaquil and use Ember!" Ahsoka said.

Ekans shot out many energy needles made out of poision, but Cyndaquil dodged them by rolling over, it then shot out ember at Ekans, burning it's face.

"Koffing use Sludge!" James said.

"dodge it quickly then use Aeroblast!" I said.

Lugia easily dodged Koffing's Sludge, he then launched a gale of wind at Koffing making it get KO'd, it flew and hit James in the face.

"Cyndaquil use Fire Fang!" Ahsoka said.

"use Wrap Ekans!" Jessie said.

Jessie's Ekans easily wrapped around Ahsoka's Cyndaquil, it squeesed it tightly.

"Lugia help out Cyndaquil by using Water Pulse on Ekans!" I said.

Lugia's Water Pulse hit Ekans, making it let go of Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil use Tackle!" Ahsoka said, Cyndaquil hit Ekans, making it hit Jessie.

"Don't just stand there Meowth!, do something you feline!" Jessie yelled.

"time to show you my Furry Swipes!" Meowth said, he brought out his claws.

"Lugia, end this with Hyper Beam!" I said, it charged Hyper Beam up, then fired at Team Rocket, they were scared stiff, they went flying sky high.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled, they disappeared from view.

"come on guys we got a place to get to" I said.

* * *

We walked for hours until we got to Pallet Town, by now it was night time so we camped out.

While Taylor was making food Ahsoka asked "so does anyone here have a fear they like to share?"

"im affraid of Sharpedos, they're way to scary" Taylor said.

"well im claustrophopic, I can't be stuck in an elevator for to long or ill have a panic attack, and im really scared of hights" Ahsoka said.

"and what's your fear Mike?" she asked.

"i'm afraid of all dark type pokemon, mainly because of a story my mom read to me when I was six" I said.

"what was it about?" Taylor asked.

"it was about a Inn that exsists in this city in Sinnoh, it was closed down because anyone staying there whould have nightmares, and legend has it, it was a pokemon that gave it's victims nightmares" I said.

"it's most likwey a myth, I don't believe in superstition" Ahsoka said.

"well, Ive looked up some facts over the years, that inn has been shut down for fifty years, and that most of the victems, whould become mental, and then commit suicide" I said.

Taylor jumped at the word suicide, while Ahsoka just yawned, "yeah, I don't believe so, they have lunar wings at sinnoh, and they're known to cure nightmares" Ahsoka said.

"well that is true, but do you think they victems can simpily forget about the nightmares?, they become mental because of what they seen in the nightmare, and the lunar wing can't make them forget" I said.

Dinner was finally ready, so we ate, it was really delicious, despite it used simple ingrediants.

"this is so good!, how did you make it?" Ahsoka asked.

"it's an old family recipe, my familey has been breeders for many generations" she said.

"really?, that's kind of like my family, but I come from a long line of pokemon trainers, well my mom's side were pokemon trainers" I said.

"that's interesting to know, well it's getting late, ill get everything cleaned, you two go to bed" she said.

we nodded to her and went to our tents, I got in my PJ's and went to sleep.

* * *

we all woke up earley in the mourning, we all got dressed in clean clothes, once we packed up we headed into Pallet town.

As we passed some houses in Pallet Town, I saw a mailbox, it had the last name I thought I whouldn't be able to find: Ketchum.

"I cant believe it, im actually in the town of the famous Ash Ketchum" I said.

"who is Ash Ketchum?" Ahsoka said.

"probably the best pokemon trainer of our generation he won the Orange Leage, and got to the top twenty and eight in others" I said.

"well I havent actually herd of him before" Ahsoka said.

"you probably haven't watched the pokemon channel, well anyways he was one of my inspirations to become a pokemon trainer, the other is my mom's side of the familey" I said.

We walked until we reached Oak's lab, when we entered it, we saw Oak sending a pokemon to a trainer, when it was done he turned around.

"you must be Michaelangelo, let me get your Pok'edex" he said, after some seconds he came back, "this pok'edex will identify any pok'emon native to the Kanto, and Johto regions, good luck" he said.

"thanks, theese are my frends, Ahsoka Steele, and Taylor" I said.

"I'm glad to meet both of you" he said.

"if you don't mind I have to head to Pewter City" I said.

"before you go I need something to be delivered to the Sinnoh region, I hope you don't mind" he said.

"no I don't mind, so what needs to be deliverd?" I asked.

He got a letter out and gave it to me "deliver this letter to Professor Rowan, you will meet him at Canalave City, theres a ferry waiting for you south of Pallet Town" he said.

"thanks, we will take this strait to him" I said.

We said our goodbyes and exited his lab, we went to the ferry and got in, it sailed us all the way to Canalave City, once we got there, we went to the pok'emon center.

We went to the tele phone and called , "hello , this Michaelangelo from Saffron City,these are my friends Ahsoka Steele, and Taylor, we have a letter from " I said.

"splended, but i'm going to be late unfortunatly, ill be there by tomorrow" he said.

"no problem we will wait here until you get here" I said.

"allright, this is goodbye for now" he said, he hung up.

"well, we have the whole day to do something" I said.

"we can go to the shops and pick up extra supplies" Taylor suggested.

"that's a great idea Taylor, if we hurry we can probably get Quick Balls here" Ahsoka said.

"there the type of poke balls that can catch as pokemon better when used at a begging of a battle right?" I said.

"yep, that's the exact poke ball im talking about" Ahsoka said.

"well lets hurry, I need to get more pokeballs, that great ball was my last one" Taylor said.

We went to the market, we got more food, Quick Balls, Net Balls, and some Primer Balls, we also got a Radio.

It was six in the afternoon when we went back to the Pokemon Center, Taylor went in while me and Ahsoka walked for awhile.

As we walked we saw a person, it was a man in a mysterious coat, he had a black derby hat on, black boots, and gloves.

He approuched us "here, take theese, there membership cards for the Harbor Inn" he gave them to us, as we looked back to thank him.....he was gone.

It was nightime once we got back to the Pokemon Center, we stood by the light to read the cards.

When I finally read mine, my right hand started to shake, I let go of the card, letting it fall onto the street.

"these cards are dated back fifty years, that means were in the town of the haunted inn" I said scared.

"oh don't be such a scardy cat, it's just a myth anyway" she said.

"but don't you get it?, we should not go near that house, that pokemon is most likey still in there, and I dont want you, or me to be it's next victems" I said.

"well i'm going to go, and prove to you there is no such thing as a haunted inn" she said.

I finally got fed up "fine, go ahead and go to the Harnor Inn, but remember, I warned you" I said.

She didn't answer, all she did was turn around and walk in the direction of the Inn, leaving me in lamposts light, I got the card and went inside the Pokemon Center.

* * *

I stayed in the Pokemon Center for several minutes, waiting for her to return, but she didnt.

"oh my god, I just let her walk to her oun executioner, what am I going to do?" I thought.

I then started thinking about something "I can't believe im actually thinking about entering the Harbor Inn, I'm scared stiff of dark typed pokemon expecially................" I thought.

"Darkrai" I said, I started shakeing because I knew how it looked from the stories.

It's pitch black like the night itself, has hands with razor sharp claws, hair white as fog, a blood red coller with spikes going up vertically, and a cyan eye that pierces the soul.

I chouldn't imagine the torture that evil pokemon was enforcing on her, but even though I hated the idea of going in there, I casted my fears aside.

I cracked my hands and breathed, "I'm done being scared of Darkrai, i'm going to beat it to save Ahsoka, this just got personal" I thought.

I left my bag and went outside, it was stormy outside, I walked until I found the haunted Harbor Inn, thunder boomed, and a lightning bolt flashed.

I opened the door a bit, then kicked it open, inside were two beds, and on one of them was Ahsoka.

I got close to her, she was moving around and mummering stuff.

"no....please.....make it stop........I beg you" I herd her murmmer in her sleep.

I looked at the other bed, I layed on it and closed my eyes, "don't worry Ahsoka, I'm coming to save you" I thought, I then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Just then I felt something, so I opened my eyes, I was standing in a windy meadow that leads to a forest.

I looked at myself, I was now wearing a suit made out of steel chainmail, but I had some armor on my chest, legs, and hands, I also had a Dusk Ball and a wired sword.

I wielded it, it was guilded and it shined like the sun, abouve the hilt was an image of a Pokeball, and above that was a grove that was painted pearl white.

I tested it out, despite it's size it was light, and the blade was thick, and razor sharp, I sheathed it and went into the forest.

I kept on running until I entered a clearing, in it was Ahsoka, who was still asleep, and Darkrai.

* * *

Even though Darkrai is an it, just imagine a dark and spooky male voice for it

* * *

It turned around glaring at me with it's cyan eye "so you finally came, welcome to the dream world" it said.

"wake her up Darkrai!, your beef is with me, not her!" I said.

"I will not do such a thing, I will not be ordered around by a mere child!"it said, it launched a Dark Pulse at me, I unsheathed the sword and blocked it.

"it seems you figured out how to use that sword, but no matter, you will share the same fate!" it yelled, it came right at me using Shadow Claw.

I blocked his strike and hit it with the sword, black mist went into the sword.

"it seems the sword can abosrb your energy, now release her from her nightmare or Ill capture you!" I yelled.

"dont make me laugh, you cannot capture me" he said.

"then I say again, release her now!, I love her to much to leave her like this!" I said.

"I will never realease her, she is at the mercy of her oun worst nightmare!" he said.

"then ill fight and capture you!, your days of haunting peoples dreams is over!" I yelled, I got in battle position.

"you will never capture me, now perish!" It yelled, we came right at eatch other, me useing the sword, and Darkrai useing Shadow Claw.

I spun and doged it, then swiped at Darkrai's back, absorbing more of his energy.

He glided around and used Shadow Ball, but I deflected it, I did some slashes, but it doged almost all of them, two got in absorbing more of his energy.

It went into the air and did Dark Pulse, I put my sword up, blocking the move, it came down rapidly.

I tried to block, but it got me in the left side, ihis claws broke the chain and cut my skin, I grunted in pain.

I swpided at him again, stealing more of his energy, it shot another Dark Pulse at me, I was knocked back a chouple of feet, but recovered.

I came at him again and swung, he dodged it and shot a Shadow Ball, I landed by Ahsoka.

"you still think you have what it takes?" it said.

"ill never give up, your as good as mine!" I said.

"pity, I thought you learned, but now I must teach you to fear me again!" it said.

It used the move Nightmare, I was having visions of my past Nightmares, but I whouldn't give in, I stood up and swiped at him again, canceling his attack on my mind.

It swiped at me with Shawdow Claw again, I blocked them all and hit him again, sapping more of his energy.

I jumped away from it as it used Shadow Claw again, I then got it again.

"if this is the dream world, does that mean I can make anything I want?" I thought.

I Imagined a bow and a quiver with infinate arrows that do the same thing as the sword, they materialized on my back, I thought again and my armor was repaired.

"what, this cannot be happening!" it said.

"it is, I just realized if this is the dream world, then I can make anything with a single thought!" I said.

I got the bow and an arrow and shot at him with three arrows, making more of it's energy disappear.

He was getting nervous I chould tell, he launched multiple Dark Pulses and Shadow Balls at me, I thought of an inpenatrable shiled, it materialized on my left arm.

I put it up and it blocked the attacks, I got my sword and came at him, he used Shadow Claw against me, but I shield bashed him, and swiped at him multiple times.

I absorbed alot of it's energy, it was now slowing down.

It released a desperate combos of attacks at me, Dark Pulses, Shadow Claws, Shadow Balls, and some Ominous Winds.

I used the shield again to block the attacks, some of them nicked my sides, but didnt do much damage to me.

I ran right at him, while it ran at me again with Shadow Claw, I shield bashed him again, it got a cheap shot at my right side, I shield bashed him again and got it twice with my sword.

He got me again on the left side, leaveing a gash, I continued dispite blood pouring out.

"you cannot defeat me!, I am your ultamite fear!" it said.

"I'm not scared anymore, you nothing but a ink blot when it comes to scareing me now!" I yelled I shiled bashed him multiple times, then stabbed it in the chest.

* * *

if you can say that, the sword justs go through it in the dream world

* * *

It finally drained all of his energy left, it fell to the floor, I made the weapons disappear, I got the Dusk Ball.

"what are you doing!" it yelled.

"captureing you, you will now call me, master" I said, I threw it and it hit it.

"this has to be a nightmare!" it yelled as the Dusk Ball trapped it inside, it moved for two seconds then did a tone.

I went over to Ahsoka, she was still having the nightmare, "come on Ahsoka get up!, I love you!" I Begged.

She didn't answer, I picked her up, and just as I did, I woke up, it was now morning, I looked at myself.

I was now wearing my regular clothes, but on my belt was a fifth pokeball, whitch was the Dusk Ball I caught Darkrai in.

I walked over to wear Ahsoka was, she was still asleep, and moving around, she was whimpering.

"great, she still having nightmares, I got to take her to the pokemon center" I thought.

When I expted out of the inn, everyone was surprised, then they had worried looks on thier faces, I ran quickly to the Pokemon Center.

Once I got in there Taylor said "were have you two been?, I was asleep before you guys got here" she said.

"Taylor, Ahsoka is having a really bad nightmare, Darkrai caused it" I said, this made everyone in the building shudder.

"Well, a Lunar Wing can cure it" she said.

"allright, I'm going to leave her here, watch her while I'm gone" I said.

I put her on one of the couches, I looked around the whoule town for someone with a Lunar Wing to sell, once I found one I went back to the Pokemon Center.

I used it on Ahsoka, but nothing happened, we let a locale docter examine her, and the feather.

"this is a real Lunar Wing allright, but im afraid her condition is to advanced for a Lunar Wing, you need to bring her to the shrine of Cresselia, only it can cure her nightmare now" the docter said.

We thanked him, I got my back pack and slung it on my back, I then picked Ahsoka up, we exited the Pokemon Center.

"come on Taylor, we need to find a boat to take us to Fullmoon Island" I said.

"but what about ?" she asked.

"get the letter out of my back pack, and wait for him here, I'll take Ahsoka" I said.

"okay, hurry back" she said, she got the letter from my back pack, and zipped it back up, I ran quickly to one of the boat captains.

"I need a boat ride to Fullmoon Island, it's an emergency!, my friend is in an eternal nightmare!" I said.

"fine, theres my boat over there, I expect payment for this" he said.

"I got more then enough, let's go!" I said, once we were in, we went to Fullmoon Island, I carried her still while I was on the boat.

While we heading there, I moved one of her hairs cause it was on her face, "please be allright, I don't want to loose you" I thought.

Once we got there I got up and carried her out of the boat, I quickly ran into the forest, looking for the shrine.

I desperatly looked around until I found it, I went to it and placed her down near it.

"oh god, please let this work, I can't loose her like this" I thought.

Just then something came to us, it was Cresselia.

"please help her Cresselia, I love her" I thought.

Just then she released some particles onto Ahsoka, I herd her whimpering stop, she now looked like she was having a very pleasent dream.

I knelled down by her and looked at her, I smiled at her, just then her beautiful blue eyes opened up, she smiled, then surprised me by giving me an actual kiss.

This actually lasted for some seconds, once she was done she said "I love you too".

"but-how the- how did you hear me?, you were asleep" I said.

"I may have been in a nightmare, but I chould still here you and Darkrai, the whoule time" she said, she winked at me.

Once I got her up we looked at Cresselia in the eyes, we felt all our psychological scars just disappear.

"thanks for helping me and her Cresselia" I said, it then disappeared, we arrived back at Canalave City, once there I told Taylor everything.

We waited for awhile for to show up, but one he did we gave him the letter, he left right after.

We went into Route 218 for awhile to get some pokemon.

After some seconds a wild Scyther came out of nowere and used X-scissor, we got out of the way just in time.

Ahsoka got her pokedex out and scanned it, it said "Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured" she put her pokedex back in her pocket.

Taylor took out a pokeball, "Walter, come on out and use Twister!" she said, a Pidgeotto came out and launched a tornado at the Scyther.

I took out my pokedex and scanned the Pidgeotto it said "Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon and an evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey, and unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be more dangerous, so approach with extreme caution", I put it back in my pocket.

It dodged it then used Silver Wind, "dodge it quickly then use Air Slash!" she said, as it dodged it, Walter launched a slash made out of air at the Scyther, it hit it, sending it the ground.

The Scyther got up and used Steel Wing, launching it'self at Walter.

"dodge it then use Heat Wave!" Taylor said, Walter launched firey breath at the Scyther, the Scyther was hit and was sent in back into the long grass.

Suddenly a Hyper Beam came out from were it entered the long grass, Walter dodged it, but more shots were fired out.

Waltor used his speed to dodge them, "Walter use Heat Wave again!" Taylor said, he did so and burnt the long grass, the Scyther was hit and sent to the floor, but it slowly got up and went towards Walter.

"man, you have to admit that this Scyther is pretty gutsy, it wont give up despite having a disadvantage" I said.

"Scyther are notoriously known to not give up, and will not back down from a fight, even if it's loseing" Taylor said.

The Scyther roard and unbelieveably used Ominous Wind, Walter was hit but recoverd befoire he hit the ground.

"how did Scyther learn Ominous Wind?" Ahsoka asked.

"It must have taught it'self how to use it" I said.

"Walter use Swift!" Taylor said, Walter launched multiple stars at the Scyther, the Scyther was hit and sent rolling, but it got up and used Hyper Beam, and it shot it multiple times, but Walter dodged them all.

"that Scyther must be really tough if it can use Hyper Beam more then once for one attack" I said.

"theres no doubt that this Scyther is young, but it looks experienced" Taylor said.

The Scyther launched another Ominous Wind "Dodge it then use Heat Wave, the follow it up with Air Slash" Taylor said.

He did but instead of using Air Slash he glowed a bit, then was on fire, he hit the Scyther dead on.

"allright!, you learned how to use Brave Bird!" Taylor said.

The Scyther fell and tried to get up but it chouldn't Taylor got a Net Ball and threw it, the Scyther was forcibly sucked inside, the Net Ball moved, but then did a tone.

She picked up the Net Ball, we continued to look for more pokemon.

It wasn't long until Ahsoka spotted a Riolu that was walking around, she put her hands to her face and whispered "it's so cute!, I got to catch it!".

She got out Starley's Ultraball and threw and it came out, no that I got a good look at it, Starly was brown and light brown instead of the regular colors.

"Starly use Ariel Ace!" she said, it did and it hit the Riolu causeing it to fall but it got up.

Riolu then used Aura Sphere, it sent it at Starly, "dodge it then use Quick Attack!" Ahsoka said.

Stary did so, but Riolu dodged it, she then used Force Palm, "dodge it then use Tackle" Ahsoka said.

It did and hit Riolu sending it skidding, Riolu then used Shadow claw, but starly flew up to dodge it.

"Starly use Ariel Ace, then follw it up with Quick Attack!" She said.

Starly hit Riolu head on, and then came back with Quick Attack, makeing her fall, but Riolu got up and used Aura Sphere again.

Starly was hit but recovered before it hit the ground.

"Starly use Brave Bird Quickly, then use Ariel Ace!" Ahsoka said, Starly hit Riolu with both attacks, sending her to the ground, but Riolu got up and used Thunder Punch, whitch landed squarely on Starly.

Starly hit the floor but quickly got up, "starly use Ariel Ace!" Ahsoka said, Riolu roard and came right at Starly useing Thunder Punch as Starly came at her, they collided and a cload formed.

Once it cleared they were both standing in an opposite direction, then Starly fell to the floor.

"oh no!, Starly!" Ahsoka said, she got near Starly "you did great Starly, return!" she said, starly went back in the Ultraball.

Riolu roard in triumph, but then Ahsoka took out Cyndaquil's pokeball, "allright cyndaquil come out and use Headbutt!" Ahsoka said, Cyndaquil hit Riolu head on.

Once she recovered, Riolu used Force Palm, it hit Cyndaquil making roll, but it got on it's feet.

"Cyndaquil use dig!" Ahsoka said.

Cyndaquil went into the ground, Riolu clased her eyes and stayed still.

"what is Riolu doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"she must be trying to scene Cyndaquil's aura, aura is an energy that both Riolu and Lucario can scene" Taylor said.

Riolu side stepped just as Cyndaquil came out of the ground, "cyndaquil use Fire Fang quickly!" Ahsoka said.

Cydaquil easily bit Riolu, but she sook Cyndaquil off easily, then hit it with Force Palm.

Cyndaquil got up "cyndaquil!" it roard, making it's flames on it's back grow bigger.

Cyndaquil launched a massive flamethrower at Riolu, it hit her, sending her to the ground, she got up, but then fell again.

Ahsoka got out a Luxary Ball but befoire she tossed it Taylor said "Ahsoka, you cant capture Riolu in a Luxary Ball".

"oops, I forgot" she said as she rubbed the back of her head, she switched for a Primier Ball, then threw it.

It moved a bit, but then did a tone, she picked it up "awsome!, I caught a Riolu!" she said as she put it on her belt.

After that we started to head back to Canalave City, unknowing something interesting was going to happen.

* * *

(In the Past at Orre)

* * *

Somewere in a warehouse in the past, a boy with sand blonde hair, yellow eyes, wierd clothes, and a portable snatching machine was looking at some charts, he also had a white stripe on his face.

Just then a girl with a blue jacket, blue eyes, a white skirt, purple T-shirt, pink go-go boots, and red hair put in pig tails came in.

"Wes, why are you up so late?, it's one in the mourning" she said.

"there's been sightings of Shadow Pokemon again Rui" he said.

"I thought we allready cleared Orre of shadow pokemon?" she said.

"we did, but this is somewere else, in a different time zone, the future has shadow pokemon, and it's our job to purify them" he said.

"but how are going to get there?, it's not like we have a time machine" she said.

"it's funny you whould say that, cause I actually found one, follow me Rui" he said.

they went into a room were a time machine was, he went to the command board and enterd the location, day, month, and year, he also got some portable snatching machines.

"this will take us to wear we need to go, but we most likey won't be able to return" he said.

"it's our job to stop shadow pokemon no matter what, so I guess we have to go" Rui said.

Wes smirked, he got his pokeballs witch had his loyal Umbreon, and Espeon, he then got his Tyranitar, Flygon, Heatran, and Dragonite.

Rui went to her room and got her Togetic, and Leafeon, then came back the time machine room.

"well, heres goes nothing" Wes said, he pushed a botton and the time machine activated revealing a city near an ocean.

They got near the portal, "well my darling, ladies first" Wes said, Rui blushed, but then entered the portal.

Once he chould see she was there, he got an empty Timer Ball, and put it in the portable snatching machine on his left arm, he jumped, then spun, and shot the ball at the button, then turned towards the portal.

The Timer Ball hit the button after he went completely in, deactivating the time machine, thus leaving them at the current year forever.

* * *

( back to present day )

* * *

We just got back to Canalave City, when a trainer challenged me to a pokemon battle, whitch I accept, I used my Lugia, while he used a Gyarados, but it has a wierd move that is shadowy.

In the middle of the battle, a boy flips of a roof and lands by the sideline, he puts a Master Ball in a wierd comtraption, and fires it at the Gyaradoes, and somehow it was caught, the trainer of the captured pokemon left.

"sorry about ending the battle, but it was important, you were versing a shadow pokemon" he said, he had sand blonde hair, yellow eyes, wierd clothes, and a white stripe on his face.

Just then a girl came by him, she had a blue jacket, blue eyes, a white skirt, purple T-shirt, pink go-go boots, and red hair put in pig tails.

"what is a shadow pokemon exactly?" Ahsoka asked.

"there pokemon that have had thier emotions shut off, turning it into a soulless fighting machine but you can purify them" he said.

"excuse me, but who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Wes, and this is my girlfriend Riu, we have come from the past, and from Orre, were here to stop shadow pokemon from spreading" he said.

"Orre?, that's half across the world, but you said you came from the past correct?" Taylor said.

"yes, we came from the past, so what are your names?" Riu asked.

"My name is Michaelangelo, but you can call me Mikey, this is my girlfriend Ahsoka Steele, and our friend Taylor Sala, me and Ahsoka are on a journey" I said.

"I guess we can join you, we might find some shadow pokemon, so were are you heading?" Wes asked.

"were heading to Pewter City, but we need to get to Pallet town by ferry, then we can get there" I said.

"ok, lead the way then" Wes said, we went to the ferry and left Sinnoh, and went back to Kanto and went to Pallet town.

Once we were in route 1, we decided to take a rest, we took out our pokemon so they chould rest.

"you have some impressive pokemon, were did you get the Umbreon, and Espeon?" I asked.

"I had them since I was young" Wes said.

"that's cool, I had my Luiga for a year now, but were just starting our journey" I said.

"ok, so what are you mainly trying to do?" He asked.

"me and Ahsoka are trying to get gym badges that way we can enter the Indego League" I said.

Just then we saw a Ho-Oh was flying, "wow, it's a Ho-Oh, I wonder wear it is going?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think it's heading right for us!" Taylor said as it turned to our direction.

"Holy crap!, every one get out of the way!, take cover!" I yelled, we scattered just as the Ho-OH was a chouple of yards from us.

It landed in the middle of the road, I got my Pokedex and scanned it, it said "Ho-Oh, the rainbow pokemon, its feathers, which glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light, are thought to bring joy, a ledgend says It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted trainer by shining its bright rainbow-colored wings, and let said trainer capture it" I put it back in my pocket.

For some reason Riu didnt move, Ho-Oh looked at her, then shined it's bright rainbow wings, it then showed it's leg, reavealing a bag.

She was hesistent at first but got the bag, inside of it was a customized Master Ball, it was orange, the purple half circles were now white with green outlines, the white "M" was now black, and it had flames on it.

"wow, it's a customized MasterBall, but why whould Ho-Oh let me have this?" she asked.

"ledgend has it that Ho-Oh is looking for a trainer that is pure of heart, so it must be you, so it wants you to capture it" I said.

"Ho-Oh is this actually true?, you want me to capture you?" she asked.

Ho-Oh nodded an approval, she then threw it's customized MasterBall at it, the MasterBall sealed it inside, it moved, then did a tone, she picked it up and put it on her belt.

Once we were done resting I cheacked the map, "man, getting to Pewter City is going to take days!" Ahsoka said.

"not really Riu caught a legendary bird that can carry us all" I said.

"oh yeah, we can use Ho-Oh to carry us to Pewter City" Wes said.

Riu threw the MasterBall, and Ho-Oh came out, "we need a lift to Pewter City, can you take us?" she asked.

It nodded and got down, so that way we chould get on.

"some of us are going to have to use another flying pokemon" I said.

Wes got out his Flygon, while Taylor got out Walter.

"I don't think we should, im scared of hights, and im afraid of falling off" Ahsoka said.

"don't worry Ahsoka, Ill hold you all the way to Pewter City" I said.

Once I got her on Ho-Oh, I got on myself, we then all flew into the sky, it took us some time, but we finally landed in the outskirts of Pewter City, were Me, and Ahsoka's first badge were waiting.

* * *

(A/N): that's the end of the second chpter, I hope you enjoyed it!

Next up is chapter 3: A Rocky First Gym Battle!

My OC, and my humen version of Ahsoka Tano are ouned by me.

Pokemon is ouned by nintendo. All rights reserved.


End file.
